futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I am the best robot
time out i really cant have you popping in just to start some shit then running for cover or just clamming up when i get to harvest what you have sown (with impunity i might add). please note i gave you every opportunity to stand up to him on equal terms and you turned me down. my job is harder w/o you but i wont have you working against me. That actually was an accident. I paid no attention whatsoever to any wiki activity. I only just looked up info on wiki (I have been playing lately). I saw deams edit (didn't know who it was, I figured it was you or veg or fry) and it was nice. Kept going back to that edit and I figured you had a hand in it. Anyway, I finally edited it... after signing in I saw that it was deam and I was proud of his work. when they said something on my talk page, I kinda figured I owed some explanation. I actually only looked at that one recent activity... it did not take me long. WHAT DID I FIND? --->>> I undid your edit to the Pop Culture page because all the Mad Max trivia is largely fleshed out. The mission name, while sharing the words "Road Warrior", doesn't really count as trivia or a reference. Especially with all the other Mad Max trivia floating around the wiki. Basically we have an adim telling a UC to get the fuck off his wiki. Was he really serious about too much mad max trivia floating around the wiki? the whole dahl headlands is a basic mad max romp complete with a mono-e-mono arena. I laughed out loud the first time I got past firestone and finally got those missions. Anyway, I was rather harsh BUT I have no idea how much daily maintenance you do on this guy. I am pleased at your slap on him in your civil treatment to the UC. I dont even know anything about the UC's contribution or the history of the trivia, I was solely going on the complete nonsense stated to the UC (after all, that is really all that matters). If you follow his every UNDO and edit on talk pages, I pity you. If you don't, I pity the UC's. You almost have to be an admin just to check on his work (you would be going everywhere he went anyway for clean up). You had to watch his UNDO's as a RC... He now has the "POWER" of an admin behind him. He is right about one thing... The illusion of power is definitely there if you tell a UC to get the fuck off your wiki, that its too much of a mess anyway. I understand that you took care of that situation. And yes, your job is a lot harder if I am not around to watch him. It would not be fair to the UC's if my time was taken up watching his every UNDO. That being said, I know he is better than he was(really, he WAS worse at one point), but WTF? This is an ADMIN. Sorry that all happened in the middle of your handling him (in that area, watch out for the next one, mark my words). I do not have the skill or time to follow everything he does, I understand why you wanted him to be an admin. I was not trying to work against you, I just caught you with your pants down and I didn't mean it that way. I miss all you guys as well. -iatbr :too long, will read later. 18:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem. -iatbr 19:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Put it this way... the guy needs to be contantly policed. The last time he agreed to help me out, he left decent UNDO summaries (so I didnt have to check his every move) that lasted at the most 2 weeks and went right back to doing it again. He will not even agree to leave breadcrumbs on his actions so that I can focus on those. He has in the past edited pages because a UC contributed, deleted the UC's contribution, did some clean up on the page and leaves a summary of clean up (this was back in the day). How the hell am I supposed to help UC's (other than watch his every move)? Being an admin would not change anything. These are all just guidelines and not bannable. I had community backing the first time he agreed to help and leave UNDO summaries. He just doesnt respect edits in general unless they are from a member of the community, and the older the member (or edits, depending on how he feels) the better (he told me this on steam). In his mind the hierarchy of wiki is VERY, VERY real and he has added time/edits as a memeber into the equation. He feels that he has to answer to no one, except you. The worst part of it is, that 95% of everything he does is good for the wiki... which is the problem with watching for that 5%... you have to look at 100% to catch it. good luck with that (no sarcasm intented, my friend) --iatbr 20:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Proposal I have thought about it all day at work. I am willing to come back if we can come to an agreement. I realize that I am not being very fair, in that, I have not watched the wiki have no idea what strides you are taking. From what little I did see, the blogvert forum caught my attention. Congrats on that btw, I was taking the wrong approach to it. What I will do: I will go to you first, in private, for anything that relates to having to scold your admins (the big stuff anyway) and I will defer to you with pretty much all matters dealing with him in particular. I will do my job as Liason (doesnt matter if there is a team leader or not). I will never be an admin unless it only entailed dealing with the community, not the pages (I am not the greatest editor). My heart and skills are set to new editors. I will watch the wiki first for a while and get a feel for what is going on before I jump to conclusions (back but still on break for a bit). What I want: I want you to liasion him every day. Just check on his shit and see if it needs attention. If I see something I will certainly bring it to your attention in private, but I will not be the one who watches him (not saying you dont... I have not been fair). If the guy shapes up, it is good for the wiki... If he continues to disrespect UC's, he needs slapped and slapped again, eventually stripped if that is possible. Hopefully it wont have to go that far. This is a very volitile situation... you have a liaison who will defend UC's and an admin who has no respect for them. It will turn into my personal bitch session every time he does stupid shit and you will have to explain to me every time that I am being too harsh or you will have to slap him down again. But, I can then at least be on the wiki without harrassing him. What do you think? --iatbr :ok. ive been trying to narrow his focus. as long as anything dealing w/ him is thru steam i dont foresee any problems. 09:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Cool... I may use this talk page as well from time to time. We should talk on steam sometime to catch me up on the wiki... I have not even looked at it in months other than the ones you know about. :how 'bout you come right out and say youve been away and stick to greeting and liaising and save the snide steam chat? - Dr. F :I did that to save his face. It also implies that I will not go after him. It might have been the wrong move but I definately do not want him to feel uncomfortable. I actually hope that he truely is doing better, and no snide chat (steam or otherwise) is ever needed in his case again. He is good for the community. I would love it if he has/would grow some with UC's. --iatbr I saw something about CJ looking into being the "head" liaison but I never followed up so I do not know about that as well. :that was a joke. too bad it missed you. it was a good one. - Dr. F It feels good to be back. --iatbr Just for the record I have never been a part of someone rage quitting anything. I did not mean for that to happen. I have done everything I can to let NOhara come back. I know he is good for the wiki, even though he treats UC's like a second rate citizen (that is actually my only beef with him). I am glad to see the wiki moving on and hopefully NOhara will come back. -iatbr :are you all right? this is an extreme level of drama. is there something else going on? something i could help with? nohara ragequit because that is what he does, often. every game ive played w/ him. he also did not get the response he thought hed get from his rfa. admittedly your filibuster did not help in that endeavour, but it wasnt meant to help now, was it? 18:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) : I definately did not mean to talk on every non-page like it was a talk page. I frankly have no idea what I was doing. I know I was over-reacting to everything that was done/said. Anyway, I was not trying to kick NOhara out. I overly concern myself with matters, especially when it comes to UC's. #I am under the belief that if content is added by a UC, that it is up to us to interpret and add the content in a useable form. NOhara never understood that, along with what it is to be a admin but I had to let that part go before I went back. Then he made a bid for admin in the wrong way. It was the worst time I could ever come back. The crap you saw, I have no idea what it was. I didn't recognize myself. The point is... I am doing no good for the wiki this way. Maybe something good can come out of it and NOhara will come back. I will continue to help out where I can see stuff but never as iatbr and I will never talk to the community. It is all self drama because I do not trust myself. Yes, there are other things going on as well. None of it should relate to the wiki community though. -iatbr 20:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :other stuff noted. im on steam (and raptr) if you want to talk. or play borderlands. or mtg. 22:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Steam crashed and burned on me... I am going to re-install it. It wont play borderlands, I have not tried smaller games. My PC bluescreens whenever I get some CPU rate going. -iatbr 22:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC)